


Jogo de Risco

by kalinebogard



Category: Dorei-ku the animation, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Psychological Torture, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Slavery, Submission, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Kiba demora para voltar de uma tarde em Akihabara. E surpreende a todos agindo de um modo estranho.No dia seguinte, ele retorna para o bairro tecnológico e Shino resolve investigar.É quando ele descobre um mundo sinistro de apostas, onde o prêmio é algo mais valioso que a própria vida.





	1. O preço mais alto

Inuzuka Kiba era um bom garoto. Na medida em que garotos de dezessete anos poderiam ser. Gostava de fazer bagunça na sala e matava aulas o bastante para que a escola ligasse uma vez por mês para Tsume cobrando uma postura melhor. Isso rendia ao garoto alguns tabefes na orelha, certo castigo e muito sermão. Apenas para tudo se repetir no mês seguinte.

Kiba adorava dormir durante as aulas de matemática e passava a manhã inteira beliscando a comida. Na hora do almoço acabava roubando metade do bento do namorado.

Por outro lado, sempre ouvia os sermões da mãe calado, nunca questionava as ordens dela. Participava com louvor do clube de Ping Pong e Corrida, como membro titular. Sua atuação rendia vários troféus para o colégio. Procurava um arubaito para começar a juntar dinheiro e ajudar a pagar a faculdade. Quando via a vizinha Chyo-san carregando sacolas de supermercado, parava o que estivesse fazendo para ajudar a velhinha com o peso.

Um adolescente normal. Com qualidades admiráveis e defeitos toleráveis.

Por isso, naquela quinta-feira, quando deu nove horas da noite e o filho não apareceu, Tsume se preocupou.

Kiba nunca chegou depois do toque de recolher. Muito menos ficou sem atender as ligações. Era totalmente atípico.

Resolveu ligar para Aburame Shino pedindo ajuda. Tinha uma intuição ruim.

—--

Shino desligou o celular após falar com Tsume e discou os números do namorado. Ouviu o toque de chamada até cair na caixa postal.

Não era um bom sinal.

Kiba era viciado em celular. Em hipótese nenhuma desgrudava do aparelho. Quando tocava, atendia nos primeiros três segundos. Tinha todo tipo de jogo inútil instalado. Verificava as redes sociais a cada vinte minutos. Era irritante.

Sabia que Kiba havia ido até Akihabara, para uma tarde de jogos nos fliperamas. Shino dispensou o convite. Não gostava de lugares barulhentos, nem de muita gente aglomerada.

Tentou de novo. O resultado foi o mesmo.

A falta de contato com Kiba era preocupante.

Ignorou o toque de recolher e saiu de casa. Morava no mesmo bairro que seu namorado, se conheciam desde tenra idade. Pensou em ir até a estação do metrô e sondar por ali ou, ao menos fazer hora e arriscar-se a vê-lo chegar.

Naquele horário o rush já havia acabado. Shino chegou à estação onde poucas pessoas ainda trafegavam. Não teve tempo de entrar, viu que Kiba vinha caminhando pela rua, ainda um tanto longe, mas reconhecível.

Respirou fundo, aliviado. Empurrou os óculos escuros de volta para o alto do nariz. Aquele objeto chamava atenção, já estava acostumado.

Aguardou que Kiba o alcançasse, fato que demorou um bocado. Ele caminhava devagar, cambaleante. Shino notou que o garoto abraçava o próprio corpo, cabisbaixo. Estranhou a postura que remetia a derrota.

— Kiba… — começou quando o outro chegou perto o bastante. A frase morreu em seus lábios.

Viu claramente sangue seco no rosto trigueiro, pingado do nariz meio inchado, apesar de a cabeça baixa ser uma tímida tentativa de ocultar-se. O olho esquerdo estava escurecido, com certeza por causa de um golpe. Ainda que tentasse se proteger com os próprios braços, Shino viu parte da barra da blusa rasgada.

Surpresa roubou qualquer reação. Apenas assistiu Kiba aproximar-se, passar por ele e seguir em frente sem sequer lhe dispensar um olhar.

— Kiba! — chamou, num tom rouco. O coração bateu forte e pesado no peito — O que aconteceu? Onde você estava?

Silêncio. Ele não parou de andar, mantendo o passo ritmado e cambaleante. Shino teve uma epifania. Kiba parecia exausto.

— Você veio andando de Akiba até aqui?! — olhou na direção de onde Kiba veio. Akihabara ficava o quê? Seis ou sete quilômetros de distância? Naquele passo ele devia ter saído de lá por volta de seis horas, o que explicava o atraso para chegar em casa

— Kiba?

O menino já ia longe.

Sem opção, Shino o seguiu a passos largos. O alcançou em segundos.

— Kiba, quem te machucou assim?

Nada. Nem uma resposta. Nem um olhar.

Angústia apertou a garganta de Shino. Ele se sentiu perdido. Conformou-se em caminhar ao lado de Kiba, até que ele chegasse em casa. Tsume estava parada a porta, preocupada. Entreabriu os lábios ao reconhecer o casal, mas não disse nada, surpreendida pelo aspecto do filho caçula.

— Kiba — se preparou para cobrar respostas, mas até ela foi ignorada. Kiba passou direto, entrou na casa e sumiu de vistas — O que aconteceu, Shino?

— Não sei, Tsume-san. Encontrei com ele na estação. Acho que Kiba veio andando de Akiba até aqui. E alguém o machucou.

— Entra — Tsume chamou. Assim que fechou a porta, ambos foram para o quarto de Kiba. Ele se trancou ali sem nenhuma menção a um banho ou ao menos limpar o rosto ensanguentado. — Filho, venha falar comigo. Abre essa porta, Kiba!

Nada. Silêncio foi a resposta oferecida.

Shino e Tsume se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

— Kiba?! — o rapaz ainda insistiu — Vamos conversar. Ninguém está irritado com você, só estamos preocupados.

Ele disse uma verdade. Nem Tsume conseguiu ter a reação de sempre, vendo como o filho estava abalado. Machucado. Nunca imaginou que um dia o veria naquele estado!

— Passe a noite aqui — Tsume pediu para Shino — Amanhã justifico a ausência de vocês no colégio. Vou tentar falar com Hana. Kiba se abre bastante com ela.

Pensou na filha, que morava em Ginza, onde tinha uma clínica veterinária. Sua primogênita saiu de casa assim que conseguiu se formar na faculdade e abrir a própria loja. Era um orgulho para a família, que Tsume esperava servir de exemplo para o caçula.

— Tudo bem — Shino pegou o celular e se afastou, para informar ao pai que ficaria na casa do namorado. Não deu muitos detalhes, apenas explicou que Kiba já tinha voltado.

Tsume testou a maçaneta, sem conseguir abrir a porta. Então se inclinou devagar até encostar a testa na folha de madeira. Os olhos arderam um pouco. Era uma das mulheres mais fortes que existia, mas nenhuma mãe está preparada para ver o filho ferido. Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu para deixá-lo naquele estado. A ponto de tirar-lhe a vontade de falar! O que poderia ter afetado um garoto tão enérgico e tagarela quanto Inuzuka Kiba?

Muitas, muitas coisas. Todas elas ruins.

—--

No fim das contas, nem Tsume nem Shino conseguiram dormir aquela noite. A mulher ficou vagando pela casa, volta e meia parando em frente ao quarto de Kiba, tentando escutar alguma coisa.

Shino passou boa parte da madrugada sentado no sofá, tentando entender a situação. Fez algumas buscas no celular, atrás de notícias que falassem sobre algum acontecimento em Akihabara, algo como briga de gangues ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não encontrou nada.

Também observou as redes sociais de Kiba, tudo seguia normal até por volta das quatro e meia da tarde. Depois disso as atualizações no Line, twitter e Facebook cessaram.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido, foi por volta desse horário. Com certeza!

Deu uma vasculhada nas postagens de amigos. Naruto e Shikamaru faziam várias ao dia, todas pareciam corriqueiras, sem alarde. Deduziu que eles não sabiam de nada.

Amanhecia e o novo dia trouxe esperanças. Talvez aquela noite tivesse dado a Kiba a oportunidade de se acalmar, assim podendo contar o que aconteceu, o motivo dos ferimentos e do comportamento inexplicável.

Quando a porta do quarto dele se abriu tanto Tsume quanto Shino, que estavam sentados na sala em um silêncio pesado, se levantaram. Esperança encheu o coração deles.

— Kiba… — Tsume deu início a frase assim que o filho desceu as escadas.

A voz morreu na garganta.

Kiba tinha uma aparência terrível. Visivelmente passou a noite em claro, o que lhe rendeu olheiras escuras no contraste com o rosto pálido, o sangue seco ganhando um aspecto assustador. A pele ao redor do olho esquerdo escureceu, num tom arroxeado feio. Vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, inclusive a blusa meio rasgada.

Passou direto pela sala, sem falar com a mãe ou o namorado e saiu de casa.

O queixo de Tsume despencou.

Shino não perdeu um segundo em seguir atrás do namorado.

— Kiba!

Foi ignorado. Kiba tomou a direção que veio na noite anterior, em sentido contrário. Voltava a pé para Akihabara.

Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Shino. Teria seu namorado consumido alguma droga? Por que agia feito um zumbi? E não sentia fome? Logo ele que tinha apetite por dez pessoas?

Era muito cedo, mas já havia pessoas pela rua, prontas para trabalhar, estudar. Diferente da noite anterior, a claridade denunciava o estado deplorável do garoto. Vários transeuntes desviaram o caminho, como se ele portasse algo contagioso. Era de partir o coração.

Tomando uma decisão, Shino apertou o passo e avançou até se colocar na frente de Kiba e barrar-lhe o caminho.

— Kiba, o que aconteceu com você?

Ele apenas desviou do inesperado obstáculo e voltou a caminhar. Parecia surdo aos questionamentos que recebia. E mudo para oferecer qualquer tipo de resposta.

O celular vibrou no bolso de Shino. A bateria ia pelo fim, mas poderia atender aquela chamada.

— Pronto — aguardou. Era Tsume querendo notícias do filho — Nada mudou. Ele não fala comigo, está apenas andando. Acho que está voltando a pé para Akiba (...) Vou atrás dele. Não vejo opção, Tsume-san. Talvez encontre uma resposta por lá.

Desligou e se conformou em seguir Kiba, mantendo-se uns três passos atrás.

Eventualmente o chamava, sem nunca obter uma resposta.

—--

Shino estava certo.

Eles caminharam através dos bairros, até chegar a Akihabara. O percurso que de metrô levava cerca de meia hora, custou muito mais do que isso. Quando chegaram lá, sentia-se exausto. Os pés latejavam e as pernas reclamavam do esforço. Só a grande custo da força de vontade evitava sentar-se e descansar. O aspecto de Kiba era o pior. Ele parecia prestes a desmaiar de exaustão, ainda assim recusando qualquer tentativa de contato, até mesmo as tentativas de Shino de fazê-lo parar para descansar. Caminhava alheio a tudo.

O local já estava fervente de movimento, pessoas indo e vindo, otaku de todos os tipos: com cosplays, funcionárias vestidas de Maid tentando atrair clientes, grupos pequenos e grandes de viciados em jogos trocando informação. Turistas impressionados pelo designer futurista que parecia saído direto dos aclamados mangas.

Uma bagunça que Aburame Shino odiava. Mas que seu namorado adorava.

O mesmo que cambaleava a frente, parecendo a beira de um colapso.

Por fim, Kiba parou num vão entre uma grande livraria e uma casa de games. Desceu dois pequenos lances de escada e abriu uma porta um tanto escondida de quem andava pela rua.

Shino foi atrás, cheio de precauções. Acabou por descobrir que o lugar era a espécie de junção entre fliperama e lanchonete. De fora não parecia, mas o espaço era amplo: começava com um salão enorme, tomado por mesas arredondadas onde clientes faziam lanches, jogavam em portáteis ou nos celulares mesmo, alguns conversavam apenas. Garçonetes iam de um lado para o outro deslizando em patins de quatro rodas bem retrô, equilibrando com maestria as bandejas com os pedidos dos clientes. Duas das paredes eram tomadas por máquinas de jogos, todas lotadas. Cada máquina tinha um jogador e uma pequena plateia que acompanhava as partidas com emoções pontuadas através de exclamações de euforia e surpresa. Por fim, havia uma pequena escada de metal que levava a um sobre piso tomado por máquinas de jogos de lado a lado.

A visão era nada menos do que impressionante. O clima de anos 80 envolvia e convidava para experimentar um milk-shake. A música ambiente soava baixo, nada que atrapalhasse as conversas paralelas, ainda assim perceptível.

Shino perdeu alguns segundos admirando o cenário inesperado. Logo a urgência voltou e ele olhou em volta sem grande atenção, procurando quem realmente interessava.

Viu o namorado parar perto de uma das mesas mais ao fundo e ao canto, onde um rapaz estava sentado, todo displicente, com os pés sobre o tampo e um player nas mãos. Shino percebeu quando ele interrompeu o jogo colocando-o sobre a mesa, olhou para Kiba e gargalhou.

Foi o sinal para que saísse da letargia. Esqueceu o cansaço da caminhada, se buscava respostas, era naquela mesa que as encontraria. Avançou pelo salão, precisou empurrar um ou dois clientes que entraram em sua trajetória. Obrigou algumas garçonetes a desviar enquanto patinavam para não causar incidentes com os pedidos que carregavam.

Assim que parou em frente a mesa do desconhecido, lançou-lhe a melhor expressão séria, deslizando os óculos para o lugar certo.

O sujeito, pouco mais velho do que o casal, parou de rir.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou numa voz divertida. Os olhos brilharam por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau. Usava os cabelos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Tudo naquela figura gritava deboche e ironia. Não precisava avaliar por muito tempo para se concluir que era um homem perigoso.

— Espero que sim — devolveu com pouco humor — Vim atrás dele — apontou para Kiba.

— Ah, entendo — fez um gesto com a mão e Kiba caminhou até dar a volta na mesa e ficar em pé ao lado do rapaz. Shino franziu as sobrancelhas. Só então notou duas garotas próximas a mesa, do outro lado da cadeira. Não deu muita atenção, mais preocupado com seu namorado — Talvez eu possa ajudar, talvez não. Me dê um minuto sim? Quero ver se o teste deu certo.

— Teste? — Shino não gostou do tom usado.

A resposta do outro foi apontar para o chão.

— De joelhos, cachorrinho.

Quando Kiba obedeceu àquela ordem, Shino sentiu-se mortificado.

— Kiba…?

— Sempre funciona! Sempre!! Aliás, me permita: sou Kabuto-sama. Ontem eu me tornei o mestre deste traste. Pelo jeito ele me obedeceu direitinho!

— Mestre? — Shino não entendeu. Olhou do tal Kabuto para Kiba. Notou seu namorado olhando para o lado, evitando encarar de volta. Isso significava que ele estava consciente da situação?

— “Vá a pé para casa. Não se comunique com ninguém. Volte amanhã a pé.” Foram as minhas ordens. Pelo estado em que ele está, imagino que foi um menino obediente.

Shino pensou que aquele cara era louco. E Kiba mais louco ainda por obedecer! Tudo bem que seu namorado parecia ter sofrido alguma agressão. Kabuto, provavelmente, o coagiu no dia anterior. Mas a partir do momento que ficou sozinho, Kiba não precisava seguir as ordens absurdas!

— Vamos embora — falou para o namorado. Ele não se levantou, sequer se moveu.

Kabuto riu.

— Ele é meu escravo! Faz tudo o que eu mando — colocou a mão da cabeça de Kiba e empurrou de leve, desequilibrando-o. Embora não chegasse a derrubá-lo — Mostre, mostre!

Pasmo, Shino assistiu Kiba entreabrir os lábios. Kabuto enfiou os dedos na boca do garoto, sem cuidado algum, puxando um objeto estranho. Algo parecido com um aparelho odontológico que estivera acoplado aos dentes dele.

— O que é isso?

— Isso, meu caro. É a nova moda do momento. Um aparelho SCM. Ele faz parte do ultimate jogo, onde duas ou mais pessoas apostam a vida. Não em sentido literal, claro. Só pode haver um vencedor, o mestre. E esse sou eu. Quem me enfrenta e perde, se torna meu escravo.

Shino fez um som engraçado com a garganta, traindo sua incredulidade. Que absurdo era aquele que acabou de ouvir? Citou Kiba brevemente, mas ele ainda evitava contato visual.

— Não faz o menor sentido…

Kabuto tirou os pés da mesa. Ao fazer isso, esbarrou em uma grande taça de milk-shake que caiu ao chão.

— Ops… — fingiu sentir muito — Limpa isso pra mim, cachorrinho. Com a língua.

A obediência foi imediata. Shino chegou a dar um passo a frente ao assistir Kiba se abaixando e começando a lamber o líquido do chão, junto com cacos de vidro. Em segundos o chão tinha traços de sangue.

— Pare com isso! — deu outro passo a frente pronto para interferir na cena bizarra que assistia.

— Já chega — Kabuto soou entediado. Kiba ergueu o corpo. O queixo banhado em sangue vermelho vivo — Viu? Ele é meu escravo, não pode recusar nenhuma ordem.

— Ele precisa de um médico! — tentou não se desesperar. Tinha que manter o sangue frio, mesmo que seu namorado demonstrasse estar com dor.

— Parece mais feio do que é. Relaxa. O SCM não arrisca a vida dos escravos desse jeito.

Shino observou o aparelho odontológico nas mãos do inimigo. Não podia ser verdade… podia?

Kabuto riu, muito satisfeito em ser o centro das atenções. Continuou falando:

— Funciona assim: eu tenho um SCM e me encontro com outro usuário de SCM. A gente faz uma aposta, qualquer tipo de aposta. Quem vence se torna o mestre e o escravo tem que seguir todas as ordens do mestre. Hum… todas não. Se eu mandar meu cachorrinho pular do alto de um prédio não vai funcionar, nada que tire a vida funciona. Também não dá pra mudar os sentimentos — voltou-se para as duas garotas — Se beijem.

Elas obedeceram. Se abraçaram e começaram um beijo nada pudico, abraçadas quase com desespero.

— Isso é quente, meninas. Vê? Mandar elas beijarem é uma ordem valida. Se eu mandar uma se apaixonar pela outra não vai funcionar. Basta. Depois a gente continua isso no quarto.

Ambas se separaram, havia tanta vergonha na face daquelas duas que Shino teve certeza que o beijo em público foi algo contra a vontade delas. Observou o aparelho SCM e, em seguida, Kiba. Também dedicou atenção ao cenário ao redor. Notou coisas estranhas, que não viu antes. Um homem grande engatinhando num dos cantos, com uma moça montada nas costas dele. Algumas mesas à frente, três rapazes cuspiam no rosto de uma mulher que; mesmo exibindo asco na face, tentava lamber a pele respingada de saliva alheia. O último que reparou, foi um rapaz magro e recurvado, que furava a própria mão com um garfo, erguia o talher e se feria de novo e de novo, enquanto a mulher que parecia ser a mestre ria sem parar. Era um show dos horrores! Não estava em uma casa de jogos normal.

— Como?

— O aparelho envia sinais ao cérebro, acredite. Tem uma longa explicação que envolve neurônios e outros termos técnicos. A única coisa que me interessa é que funciona.

Shino engoliu em seco. Não pode acreditar que Kiba embarcou em uma confusão dessas! Lançou uma mirada intensa na direção do namorado, cobrando respostas apesar de a lente esconder parte do efeito. Prestou atenção no rosto machucado. Ontem Kiba chegou com o olho esquerdo e nariz feridos. A pele ao redor dos olhos estava escurecida, com um aspecto feio. O coração disparou no peito. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao analisar as duas garotas. A loura de cabelos curtos tinha um curativo na bochecha. A ruiva de longos caracóis exibida uma mancha arroxeada na fronte. Compreendeu tudo.

— Você os obrigou a isso — aquelas três vitimas tinham apanhado feio.

Kiba adorava jogos eletrônicos e desafios. Mas não era burro. Nem mesmo o ego exacerbado o faria enfiar um aparelho desconhecido na boca e apostar a própria liberdade.

— Claro. A graça está em domar as feras.

— Você… — Shino se preparou para acabar com a situação. Resgataria o namorado e levaria Kiba direto para um hospital. Queria que Kabuto tentasse impedir. Seria a desculpa perfeita para Shino mostrar tudo o que aprendeu no clube de Artes Marciais.

Muito tranquilo, Kabuto mostrou o SCM.

— Você não quer se precipitar, quer? Cachorrinho, ordeno que vá para sua casa a pé e volte para cá. Vá para sua casa de novo e volte a pé… até eu mandar parar…

Em silencio, Kiba levantou-se. Cambaleou, porque estava exausto, ferido, com fome e com sede; totalmente abalado. Sentia dores horríveis na boca e náuseas pelo leite misturado a sangue e minúsculos cacos de vidro. Os olhos rodeados por olheiras se marejaram. Estava a beira de um colapso.

— Pare — Shino falou baixo, num tom que tirou o sorriso de Kabuto. Verídico ou não, Kiba obedecia as ordens daquele homem. Até a mais insana e absurda.

— Espere, cachorrinho. Seu amigo resolveu se acalmar. Ah, sabe o SCM? Um escravo pode tirar por curtos períodos de tempo. Se não colocar de volta, o cérebro entra em crise. É a única forma de matar um escravo… se eu jogar isso fora, adeus garoto. Sacou?

Shino trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos, furioso.

Nunca ouviu falar daquele aparelho. Mesmo que não fosse real produzia efeitos em seu namorado! Como poderia ajudá-lo?

— O que você quer? — perguntou de mau modo.

— Um harém de escravos — Kabuto inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa — Vá embora e arrume seu próprio SCM. Depois volte e me desafie. Quem vencer leva tudo.

— Onde eu consigo isso?

— Ah, vai se foder cara. Pensa que vou te ajudar assim? Se vira.

— Enquanto isso ele vem comigo.

Kabuto riu baixinho.

— Até parece. Meus escravos ficam comigo. Mandei ele pra casa ontem pra se despedir e baixar a crista alta. A partir de hoje o novo lar desse cachorrinho é no meu porão.

Tal afirmação irritou Shino ainda mais. Em nenhuma das realidades existentes abandonaria seu namorado ali, nas garras daquele crápula. Com que cara voltaria para a casa de Tsume e explicaria tudo aquilo? Como conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa sabendo que Kiba corria risco de sofrer torturas inimagináveis?

— Kiba vem comigo.

O outro estreitou os olhos, perdendo a paciência.

— Você não está entendendo a brincadeira, cara. Meus escravos ficam comigo. Não gostou? Liga pra polícia e faz uma denúncia. Será ótimo. “Oh, senhor policial, meu amigo usa um aparelho que controla o cérebro dele, nos ajude!!” — Kabuto riu — Se, na melhor das hipóteses, alguém acreditar em você, vão levar os SCM para verificação, por tempo o bastante para quebrar as regras e matar meu cachorrinho. Dúvida? Vamos lá, cachorrinho. Conte pra ele. Seja sincero.

Terminou o monólogo com uma ordem, que também foi seguida a risca.

— É tudo verdade, Shino — Kiba falou baixo e cansado, o rosto contraído de dor — O aparelho, as regras… tudo. Me desculpa por isso…

— Kiba!

— Não se envolva — ele ainda não tinha coragem de encarar de volta — Vou resolver do meu jeito.

Shino apertou os punhos com tanta força que as mãos tremeram. Sentiu-se impotente.

— Vai pagar pra ver? — Kabuto provocou — Quer tirar a prova e confirmar se a regra mais importante é verdadeira mesmo? Só as nossas palavras não bastam? Volte aqui quando tiver um SCM pra me desafiar. Até lá… vou cuidar bem desse cachorrinho. Coloque a coleira de volta, não quero tragédias — jogou o aparelho no chão. Kiba o pegou e recolocou na boca, prendendo-o entre os dentes.

Shino sentiu o peso da derrota pesar em seus ombros. As opções que tinha: insistir em tirar Kiba dali e correr os riscos ou virar as costas e abandonar o namorado ferido ali, com um estranho que não hesitava em ser cruel. Observou rápido as duas moças, elas pareciam assustadas, mas resignadas. Como se já tivessem desistido de lutar. A postura de Kiba não era como a delas, ainda que não o encarasse nos olhos, Shino reconheceu a atitude de quem não desistiu de lutar. Sim. Aquele aparelho chamado SCM devia produzir algum efeito real no corpo da pessoa, alguém como Kiba jamais se sujeitaria a ordens tão humilhantes se algo não estivesse sobrepujando-lhe o livre arbítrio.

— Vou tirar você dessa, Kiba — prometeu. A voz saiu difícil, tão difícil quanto a decisão que estava prestes a tomar. Nunca imaginou que um dia faria isso: deixaria uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo largado a própria sorte, na certeza de que ele ainda sofreria algumas humilhações.

Shino precisava investigar o que acontecia ali, que história era aquela de mestre, escravos e apostas. E não conseguiria resolver nada sozinho, precisava da ajuda de alguém que entendesse desse mundo de tecnologias.

— Diz pra mamãe que eu sinto muito — Kiba o encarou pela primeira vez — Shino…

— Quieto, cachorrinho. Já cansei da sua voz — Kabuto cortou a frase, divertindo-se com a angústia que impunha aos dois rapazes — Me desafie quando for capaz, permito que escolha o jogo. Mas já vou avisando: eu sou bom em tudo. Jamais perderei para você.

Shino aproveitou a frase arrogante e cheia de si para alimentar o rancor que começou a sentir. Fez a coisa mais dolorosa que jamais imaginou fazer na vida, ao não responder à provocação. Nem mesmo lançou um último olhar ao namorado, ou perderia a cabeça e o levaria consigo mesmo sob o risco de violar alguma regra mortal.

Shino saiu daquele local aterrador, porém a parte mais importante de sua alma ali ficou.


	2. A melhor estratégia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANO
> 
> Essa história dava uma longfic que nem te conto. Mas soquei tudo em dois capítulos, que o deus das fanfics e o protetor do yaoi me perdoem.
> 
> Termina aqui. Boa leitura!! E vejam o anime. A gente passa raiva com os mestres, mas vale muito a pena.

Shino saiu atordoado da lanchonete. Subiu o lance duplo de escada e apoiou-se na parede do prédio, respirando fundo. Memorizou bem o local, para não ter perigo de se perder quando voltasse ali.

Depois de alguns segundos alheio ao tráfego de pedestres que continuava intenso, sem dar sinais de que diminuiria; conseguiu forças o suficiente para caminhar até a estação do metrô e voltar para o bairro em que morava.

Tinha muito que fazer. Tempo precioso escorria pela ampulheta. Shino não sabia até onde o sadismo de Kabuto o levaria para judiar de Kiba. Um segundo de humilhação durava o relativo a uma eternidade.

Pois foi isso que pareceu durar a viagem de retorno. A bateria do celular estava esgotada, sua única alternativa foi seguir direto para a casa dos Inuzuka. Encontrou Tsume e Hana transbordando preocupação.

Os três se sentaram na sala e Shino contou tudo, foi sucinto e objetivo, mas não escondeu nenhum detalhe. Fez apenas questão de enfatizar que Kiba não embarcou na confusão por imprudência.

A reação de Tsume foi a esperada. Ela não tinha motivo algum para duvidar da história ouvida. Pelo contrário. Conhecia Shino bem o bastante para entender a gravidade da situação.

Segurou a emoção quando Shino prometeu que faria de tudo para salvá-lo. Tsume não tentou impedi-lo. Ao invés disso falou que entraria em contato com Kurenai. A mulher era uma amiga de longa data, madrinha de Kiba. E trabalhava na polícia como detetive. Se alguém tinha alguma pista, esse alguém era Kurenai.

Shino assentiu, aliviado porque Tsume não pediu que deixasse o caso nas mãos dos adultos. Isso queria dizer uma única coisa: ela estava desesperada o suficiente para querer toda ajuda possível no resgate de seu filho.

Na casa de Tsume, aproveitou para ligar para o pai e tranquilizá-lo. Também recarregou um pouco da bateria do celular, o bastante para não ficar incomunicável. Precisava passar em um único lugar antes, ir atrás do amigo que o ajudaria a entender melhor o caso.

—--

Shikamaru pareceu surpreso ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Aburame Shino.

— Preciso de ajuda — o rapaz falou como cumprimento.

Shikamaru afastou-se e permitiu que Shino entrasse.

— Vamos conversar no meu quarto.

— Obrigado.

Chegando no aposento, Shikamaru fez um gesto para que seu visitante se sentasse à cama, enquanto ele se acomodou na escrivaninha bem organizada, virando a cadeira na direção do outro adolescente. Um notebook ligado era a peça principal sobre o móvel.

— O que houve?

— Preciso de informações sobre um SCM.

A frase mudou a postura corporal de Shikamaru. Ele ficou tenso, fato que comprovou as suspeitas de Shino: um hacker como ele deveria saber de algo!

— Um SCM…? — ele não se comprometeu.

— Sim. Preciso saber tudo sobre isso. E preciso arrumar um!

— Shino — Shikamaru coçou a nuca, parecendo contrariado — Como você foi se envolver com essa história? É problemática demais.

Antes de responder, Shino suspirou:

— Pegaram o Kiba. Preciso salvá-lo.

Shikamaru não respondeu por longos segundos, sondando a expressão de seu visitante. Por fim deixou os ombros caírem.

— Um mestre ruim…?

— Dos piores.

— Ah, quando essa praga chegou em Akiba eu temia que algo assim acontecesse. Mas é aquela velha história: a gente nunca acha que vai acontecer com quem conhece.

— Você sabe as regras? Como funciona? Como desativa?

— Conheço alguma coisa. Nos fóruns, discute-se muito isso. É a nova moda. Eu li que o inventor liberou dez aparelhos de graça por aí, como teste. Agora só comprando. Sei que tem a regra do desafio: quem perder vira escravo, quem vencer é o mestre. A explicação é que o SCM reconfigura o cérebro das pessoas e escraviza a mente, só de pensar em não obedecer uma ordem, o escravo sente o terror absoluto — virou-se para o note e começou a digitar. Shino levantou-se da cama e veio observar o que ele fazia — Dizem que um escravo não pode ficar muito tempo sem o aparelho, caso contrário entra em colapso e morre. E tem ordens que não podem ser cumpridas. Por exemplo: mandar um escravo se matar. São inúmeros rumores.

Shikamaru terminou uma pesquisa. A tela era diferente da que Shino conhecia, imaginou que não se tratava da interface padrão, aquela conhecida como “surface”.

— É um mundo horrível — Shikamaru murmurou observando os links disponíveis — Tem certeza que...?

— Absoluta — Shino nem hesitou — Eu vivo nesse mundo desde ontem a noite.

Shikamaru lançou-lhe um breve olhar, antes de mudar a exibição para o resultado de imagens. Logo uma série de fotos surgiu na tela, Shino precisou de dois segundos para aceitar que o que via era real. Que naquelas cenas estavam pessoas de verdade, envolvidas em depravações e torturas saídas da Idade Média.

— Céus… — sentiu ânsia de vomito, incapaz de processar a informação como um todo, seu cérebro registrando pequenas conotações de cada quadro: o braço de uma garota perfurado por fileiras de pregos, um homem de meia idade costurando a própria boca, alguém comendo ratos vivos, um casal de gêmeos fazendo sexo sobre uma cama cheia de cacos de vidro. Sangue. Muito sangue em todas as imagens. Dor inimaginável.

Shikamaru minimizou a tela.

— Não consegui ir muito a fundo nesse lance. Confusão demais pra mim.

Shino precisou sentar-se novamente, acometido por uma fraqueza inesperada. Estava frente a frente com o pior da humanidade, e se descobria despreparado para o que viu. Ao mesmo tempo veio a urgência em resgatar o namorado de um jogo em que coisas como aquelas podiam acontecer.

— É horrível.

— Como o Kiba embarcou nessa? Pensei que ele fosse mais esperto.

— O obrigaram — Shino explicou com voz distante, distraída.

— O quê? — Shikamaru arregalou os olhos de leve. Aquela possibilidade nem passou pela sua cabeça, e olha que ele era considerado um gênio.

— Não sei os detalhes — contou rapidamente tudo o que aconteceu desde o inesperado sumiço de Kiba até o tenso desfecho pela manhã. Manhã? Parecia uma outra vida… — Entendi que bateram nele e o fizeram participar contra a vontade. As duas garotas também pareciam agredidas. Mas não sei se bateram nelas para que entrassem no jogo ou depois que se tornaram escravas.

— Não vi o problema por essa óptica — Shikamaru coçou o queixo — Calculei que nossos amigos são espertos os bastante para não participar de algo assim. Não imaginei que a aposta podia acontecer contra a vontade de uma das partes. Claro, fui muito ingênuo.

— Como eu consigo um aparelho SCM?

Shikamaru voltou-se para o notebook. Shino preferiu ficar de longe, enquanto o amigo digitava no computador.

— Aqui. Sempre tem um ou outro a venda — Shino aceitou o convite e foi olhar a tela. Teve um choque de realidade. O aparelho que precisava custava seis milhões de ienes — Esse é o preço inicial. As vendas são na modalidade leilão, da única vez que eu acompanhei a transação chegou nos dez milhões. Talvez fique mais valioso, a fama está se espalhando.

— Dez milhões? — ali estava outro duro golpe. Nunca conseguiria tanto dinheiro assim!

Shikamaru cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Esse aparelho escraviza as pessoas. As obriga a fazer quase qualquer coisa — falou num tom sério — Qual o preço de algo assim?

— Tem alguma forma de desativar ou anular?

— Se tem, não foi divulgado. Só vencendo um jogo ou sendo liberado pelo mestre — Shikamaru respirou fundo — Posso procurar informações pra você, mas o SCM ainda é relativamente novo. Os limites estão sendo testados, não há garantias. E as sequelas…

Essa era uma parte a ser considerara. Alguém que passa por tal experiência talvez nunca se recuperasse por completo. Claro, havia relatos de mestres que agiam com menos crueldade. Mas o número de mestres ruins superava o imaginável. Ter alguém a mercê das ordens desumanas despertava o pior lado de uma pessoa.

— Preciso salvá-lo — Shino soou agoniado — Você não viu o que ele fez pro Kiba.

Shikamaru observou o amigo sentado em sua cama. Só podia imaginar o desespero que ele estava passando, que só devia ser menor do que tudo que acontecia com o próprio Kiba.

— Procura a polícia, cara. Adultos sabem lidar com isso, duvido que não tenha alguém investigando, porque escravos já morreram… — cortou a frase abruptamente. Disse algo bem insensível, apesar de verdadeiro.

— Tsume-san vai procurar uma detetive.

— Então ela já sabe?

— Eu contei, não vi motivos para esconder.

— A polícia pode resolver isso.

— Sim, tenho certeza. Mas eles vão resolver a tempo? O sistema é burocrático, Shikamaru. Você mesmo disse que existem sequelas. Cada segundo que o Kiba fica nas mãos daquele homem…

Shikamaru mordeu os lábios. Contra aquele fato não tinha argumentos. Talvez se envolver fosse ainda pior, porque Shino era só um garoto. Mas entre se colocar em risco e ficar esperando resultado através de outras pessoas…

— Como é o nome do mestre? Posso pesquisar sobre ele também — então hesitou. A expressão em sua face delatou a luta interna, enquanto ele ponderava sobre o que estava prestes a dizer — Shino, tem certas portas que não devemos abrir. Caminhos que não devemos seguir.

— Já segui por um desses caminhos, não posso dar meia volta e largar Kiba sozinho. Tenho que tentar.

— Sabia que diria isso — Shikamaru deu-se por vencido — Né, Shino, o preço dado é em iene, mas não precisa pagar em espécie monetária. Ou… nem mesmo lidar direto com o vendedor. Há intermediários que trocam “favores” por dinheiro.

— Não entendi — Shino falou com sinceridade.

Shikamaru ia explicar várias das possibilidades, algumas realmente assustadoras, quando o celular de Shino tocou. Ele atendeu rapidamente, era Tsume-san. Com certeza com notícias sobre o caso.

Escutou com atenção, Shikamaru acompanhando sem parecer interessado, embora a postura não enganasse. Seus amigos estavam em perigo, nem mesmo ele ficaria imune.

— Entendi. Obrigado, Tsume-san. Estou voltando para sua casa agora mesmo! — desligou o aparelho e passou a mão pela testa. A cabeça começava a doer. Embora a ligação inusitada trouxesse a solução de todos os problemas — Preciso ir. A mãe de Kiba conseguiu o SCM.

—--

O clima na sala era tenso. Tsume, Kurenai, Hana, Shino e Shikamaru observavam o aparelho odontológico guardado em um saquinho plástico sobre a mesa de centro. Ninguém diria quão perigoso era aquilo só de olhar.

— Não é de longe nem a melhor saída — Kurenai falou. Parecia cansada — Estamos na pista desses “mestres” desde a primeira morte. Mas não é tão fácil entrar no mundo SCM. Descobrimos o aplicativo para celular: uma espécie de GPS que triangula uma pequena área e mostra se alguém está usando o SCM por perto, é assim que os jogadores se encontram. Existe uma espécie de sinal vibratório, para que dois jogadores se reconheçam sem o aplicativo. Também sabemos sobre poucas regras, não é permitido ao escravo ficar muito tempo sem usar o aparelho, a regra de não cometer suicídio… fatos que se encontra investigando a internet. Além disso, estamos no escuro.

A detetive roubou o aparelho da sala de provas sem a menor hesitação. Era seu afilhado que estava em perigo. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém como uma operação policial era burocrática e como levava tempo para ser desenvolvida.

Shino trouxe uma brecha valiosa, poderiam conseguir não apenas prender um criminoso, mas acima de tudo, salvar o filho de sua grande amiga.

— Obrigado — Shino sussurrou — Vou agora mesmo desafiar Kabuto…

— Não temos um plano — Kurenai expôs o óbvio.

— Que problemático — Shikamaru suspirou. Veio ali guiado pela curiosidade em ver o SCM ao vivo e a cores, intrigado com o jeito que aquilo agia. Também queria ajudar os amigos, não era tão insensível quanto costumava transparecer — Se voltar lá agora só vai piorar as coisas, porque você vai perder.

— Eu não vou perder — o tom de voz seco mostrou quão ofendido Shino ficou.

— Pelo que me disse você não dormiu direito essa noite, foi a pé para Akiba, passou toda aquela tensão, está sem se alimentar… tudo vai contra você — Shikamaru insistiu — E já deve estar pela hora de fechar a lanchonete.

— Ele tem razão, Shino — Tsume viu a lógica do raciocínio — Sou a pessoa mais interessada em que vá ajudar meu filho. Mas não quero que faça nada imprudente e nós percamos você também, moleque!

— Precisamos de você, meu irmão precisa de você. Tem que estar em perfeitas condições — a suavidade de Hana era sempre um alívio. A expressão tranquila servia como camuflagem, todavia os olhos eram uma tempestade de preocupação.

Os argumentos tiraram Shino da defensiva. Não podia questionar Tsume, com certeza uma das que mais sofria com a situação. Doía ficar sem fazer nada, provavelmente não conseguiria descansar ou comer qualquer coisa. A espera apenas aumentaria sua tensão!

— Isso me dará tempo para conseguir apoio — Kurenai já começava a pensar num plano — Consigo que Asuma me ajude. Talvez Kakashi. Não é uma operação oficial, mas esses caras nunca jogaram cem por cento dentro das regras. Não vou permitir que lute sozinho, Aburame-kun.

— Eu faço a estratégia — Shikamaru cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça — Vou pesquisar sobre esse Kabuto e sobre os jogos mais populares. Assim não haverá a menor chance de você perder.

Shikamaru era um bom amigo. Decidiu ajudar a recuperar Kiba do ambiente degradante para o qual foi levado. E se Kabuto jogava sujo, então Shino precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse encontrar!

— Perfeito — Kurenai aprovou. Não se sentia confortável de entregar o plano na mão de crianças. Porém acreditava que os fins justificavam os meios. Agiria contra as regras para evitar um mal pior.

Em uma noite organizariam uma operação que, se fosse seguir o padrão da oficialidade, demoraria meses para se estruturar! Tudo dependeria da coragem e inteligência de dois adolescentes. E dos adultos que estariam dando suporte nas sombras.

Aquele era um jogo de risco, mas todos ali estavam dispostos a tentar.

—--

Ao contrário das previsões, Shino conseguiu dormir feito uma pedra a noite inteira. Sem que ele soubesse, Aburame Shibi pingou algumas gotas de calmante no chá que ofereceu ao filho. Ouviu o relato sucinto sobre o que aconteceu. Shino confiava o bastante no pai para dividir as informações com ele. Assim como confiava que o homem não tentaria impedi-lo de apostar a própria liberdade para recuperar o namorado. Esse era o jeito de sua família.

Por isso, na manhã seguinte, Shino acordou menos cansado. Ainda não sentia fome, mas se obrigou a comer um pouco do café que Shibi preparou enquanto aguardava o horário comercial. Não adiantava ir cedo para Akihabara e ficar vagando em frente a loja.

O tempo passou com uma lentidão torturante. Fato que mudou quando recebeu a ligação de Shikamaru. O rapaz montou uma estratégia, baseado no que encontrou de Kabuto nas redes sociais, inclusive na Dark Web. O rapaz era figura conhecida, adorava expor seus feitos como mestre. Foi o momento mais tenso da noite de Shikamaru que, apesar de não ter um tipo de fé religiosa, implorou a qualquer entidade mística para não encontrar fotos do amigo sendo expostas pelos fóruns. Kabuto era um sádico exibicionista, as chances dele postar algo eram imensas. Mas, felizmente, não viu nada relacionado ao garoto Inuzuka. A galeria pessoal de Kabuto estava estourando de fotos de garotas nuas, todas envolvidas com algum tipo de acessório usado em práticas BDSM: coleiras, algemas, vendas… pelo menos um terço delas penetradas por objetos tirados do cotidiano: pequenas garrafas pet, controles remotos, pedaços de cabo de vassoura, talheres… coisas que horrorizaram Shikamaru. Ele sabia que sua realidade nunca mais seria a mesma depois do vislumbre mais acurado de um mundo proibido. Não queria nem refletir sobre como seria para os escravos, que sentiam aqueles horrores na pele.

A mente privilegiada e a vontade de ajudar os dois amigos fizeram com que Shikamaru pudesse montar um plano. Conseguiu entender como o comportamento de Kabuto refletia sua personalidade distorcida. Usaria isso como ferramenta para vencê-lo! Não era a estratégia perfeita, e dependia de certos fatores. Mas era a que melhor funcionaria contra alguém como aquele inimigo.

Shino entendeu tudo. Nem pensou em contrariar. Conhecia Shikamaru desde que eram alunos do Jardim da Infância, cresceu acompanhando o pensamento de alguém que era um verdadeiro gênio. Se Shikamaru dizia que aquela era a melhor estratégia, Shino estava disposto a arriscar todas as suas fichas na jogada ousada. Era tudo ou nada, embora esse “nada” fosse o pior resultado que sequer podiam cogitar.

Terminou a conversa e entrou em contato com Kurenai, combinando os derradeiros detalhes. A detetive informou que angariou ajuda de mais três detetives: Kakashi, Asuma e Iruka. Um suporte muito melhor do que Shino pensou que teria ao decidir lutar por Kiba com as próprias mãos.

Kurenai assumiu a responsabilidade de avisar Tsume e os detetives. Todos já estavam a postos, prontos para aquele momento crucial!

Despediu-se do pai. Secretamente sabia que havia o risco de nunca mais ver aquele homem, risco que ficou confinado no coração de Shino. O rapaz queria se concentrar unicamente em salvar o namorado e contar com um resultado absoluto: Kiba a salvo!

Assim que saiu na rua notou a garota parada na porta de sua casa. Yamanaka Ino, com as belas feições tensas exibindo uma gama de sentimentos, sendo raiva e tristeza os mais evidentes.

— Ino… — ele sussurrou encarando-a com intensidade por trás da lente dos óculos. Ino usava um vestido preto simples, mas justo nos pontos certos, com um generoso decote que pouco escondia dos seios fartos. Um chamariz e tanto, que transbordava beleza sofisticada… trazia uma grande bolsa a tiracolo.

— Não diga nada, Shino. Vou com você resgatar aquele saco de pulgas.

O rapaz acatou a ordem. Apenas enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, sentindo o SCM que levava consigo. A peça que causou a morte de um escravo, mas que seria crucial para trazer Kiba para o lar.

Era hora de colocar o aparelho e partir para o ataque.

—--

Sair da estação de metrô em Akihabara era como atravessar um portal. O lugar já fervilhava de movimento. O número de pessoas parecia ainda maior do que na manhã anterior (ou talvez fossem os sentidos incomodados de Shino lhe pregando uma peça). Uma das poucas coisas que não mudou foi a antipatia que sentia pelo bairro. Ou melhor, isso também dava a impressão de ter aumentado.

Foi fácil para Shino localizar a lanchonete escondida em um vão entre paredes. Lançou um olhar significativo para Ino, alertando para que se preparasse. Ambos sabiam que Kurenai e seu time já estavam em locais estratégicos, assim como Tsume e Hana a postos no carro para levar Kiba ao hospital. Mais do que a carreira daqueles profissionais, apostavam a vida de dois adolescentes, a segurança de três.

Tão logo entrou no grande salão, Shino observou brevemente ao redor. Ainda era cedo, tinham poucas mesas ocupadas. Aquele era um ponto nebuloso no plano: se Kabuto não estivesse no clube, tudo seria em vão. Entretanto a pesquisa de Shikamaru descobriu que o rapaz era um viciado no jogo. A lanchonete parecia seu segundo lar, tornando as chances boas.

Graças a hora matutina, não viu nenhuma atitude suspeita, como no dia anterior. Uma garota massageava as costas de um cara corpulento. Seria uma escrava? Talvez…

Não perdeu tempo com essas pessoas.

Exultou ao reconhecer Kabuto sentado na mesma mesa, a vontade e confiante como um rei em seu trono. Na mesa estavam os restos de uma refeição completa, provavelmente o café da manhã. Parecia sozinho, e isso preocupou Shino.

— Ali. Vamos — indicou para Ino, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Caminharam até a mesa de Kabuto. Quando chegaram perto o bastante, os aparelhos SCM vibraram de leve, sinalizando a presença um do outro. Kabuto ergueu a cabeça, um tanto surpreso. Sorriu torto ao reconhecer seu pretenso desafiante.

— Já conseguiu um aparelho? Rápido assim? — debochou — Está tão desesperado para virar meu escravo?

— Cadê o Kiba? — Shino ignorou a provocação.

Kabuto riu.

— Ei, cachorrinho, seu amigo quer te ver — ele falou inclinando-se um pouco para trás, de modo a poder olhar para baixo da mesa — Venha aqui.

Kiba obedeceu, erguendo-se sobre os joelhos. Deu a entender que estava deitado aos pés de Kabuto até aquele instante. E foi uma visão de partir o coração. Ele ainda usava as roupas de dois dias atrás, imundas como se tivesse rolado pelo chão, respingadas com o que parecia vômito. O rosto permanecia sujo de sangue seco, muito inchado do lado esquerdo. O olho ferido estava avermelhado, com a pele ao redor num feio tom escuro. Parte dos cabelos castanhos estava suja com algo branco ressecado, que fez Shino apertar os punhos para conter a raiva que o acometeu. Usava uma coleira grossa e velha, de onde saia uma corrente de gomos grandes e pesados.

— A gente brincou muito ontem a noite, minhas meninas nem conseguiram sair da cama — Kabuto deu de ombros, os lábios distorcidos em um sorriso maldoso — Ele é um ótimo cão de guarda, mas não tem estomago pra algumas coisas. Ainda precisa de treino. Mostre como você é feroz, cachorrinho.

Ao ouvir a ordem, Kiba latiu. Ou algo assim. A voz rouca não foi mais do que um som indistinto que arrepiou Shino. Ele sempre mantinha controle acirrado sobre as emoções, mas se segurar naquele instante custou demais de sua força de vontade. Sentiu Ino tocar de leve em seu ombro e entendeu o recado. Nunca perdeu a cabeça antes, não ia perder quando precisavam que estivesse totalmente focado e senhor de si.

— Vim desafiá-lo — falou tão somente, num tom neutro que não enganou ninguém.

— Ah, vá, Capitão Óbvio — Kabuto riu — Você coloca um SCM e está aqui pelo seu amiguinho. É claro que veio me desafiar. Sente-se, fique a vontade. Eu disse que podia escolher o jogo, espero que seja interessante. Como devo chamá-lo, champ?

— Shino — disse apenas o primeiro nome, Kabuto não precisava saber mais do que isso. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Ino o imitou. E foi nesse momento que Kabuto prestou atenção na bela loira. Os olhos se demoraram no decote generoso, em seguida sorriu torto como se compreendesse o papel dela.

— Prazer, Shino-kun. Prazer…?

— “Amuleto de sorte” — Ino devolveu o sorriso, algo mais controlado e sedutor, o rosto inclinado de leve, de modo que fitasse Kabuto sob os longos cílios maquiados. A voz saiu confiante, escondeu perfeitamente o abalo por ver o amigo de infância naquele estado. Sabia que encontraria algo feio, mas suas piores previsões ficaram muito além da realidade.

— Claro, de muita sorte. Ele vai precisar — Kabuto falou com falsa suavidade. Então virou-se para Kiba — Cachorrinho, vai dar uma volta por aí, veja se a lanchonete está segura. Depois você volta, não quero que atrapalhe nosso joguinho. Cuidado pra não morder ninguém!

O garoto obedeceu. Abaixou-se apoiando as mãos no chão e engatinhou para longe da mesa. Ia devagar, como se aquilo custasse muito. Logo Shino e Ino perceberam o porquê: em cada parte do piso que seus joelhos tocavam, ficava uma pequena roda avermelhada. As mãos estavam enroladas em bandagens precárias, igualmente sujas de sangue. Não foi difícil entender que ele vinha andando daquele modo talvez desde o dia anterior. Os poucos clientes que circulavam saiam da frente, sem estranhar a cena. Alguns chegavam a rir.

Ino sentiu um aperto no peito, e forte vontade de chorar.

— Vamos jogar — foi a única coisa que Shino disse. A garota teve certeza que ele estava furioso como jamais antes na vida.

— Qual o jogo você escolheu? — Kabuto sequer deixou que o sorriso debochado saísse de sua face, adorando provocar seus inimigos.

— Poker, trivia de cinco questões e shogi. Uma partida de cada.

— Ee? Três jogos? Quem vencer dois é o campeão?

— Não — Shino respondeu, ajeitando os óculos no rosto — Não importa como os jogos vão terminar, o que importa é a estratégia. Quem for reconhecido como melhor, vence.

— Ou seja, você acha que tem uma estratégia tão boa que eu vou te reconhecer mesmo que perca? — gargalhou com incredulidade — Impossível. Uma estratégia que te leva a derrota nunca é a melhor!

— Aceita ou não?

— Okay, rapaz impaciente — Kabuto reclinou-se na cadeira — Que seja.

No mesmo instante os aparelhos sinalizaram tremendo de leve, indicando que a competição era a sério e dali sairia um mestre e seu escravo.

Ino pegou a deixa. Abriu a grande bolsa e tirou um baralho lacrado, uma caixa com o tabuleiro de Shogi e o próprio celular. Colocou tudo sobre a mesa, então gesticulou para uma das garçonetes pedindo que recolhesse as louças usadas por Kabuto no desjejum, e lhe trouxesse uma grande taça de milk-shake de chocolate. Os dois rapazes não quiseram nada.

Então começaram com o poker. Seria uma partida de cinco rodadas.

Kabuto não levou tão a sério quanto deveria, claro. Não pretendia declarar as estratégias de Shino como as melhores, a não ser que ele conseguisse fazer algo impressionante. O que não era o caso nem de longe. A face inexpressiva tornava impossível desvendar se ele saíra com uma boa mão ou não. Esse ponto Kabuto admitia que era incrível, o controle sobre os nervos, ainda que o amigo estivesse praticamente se arrastando pela lanchonete, num estado deplorável. Um jeito covarde e cruel de desestabilizar a mente do inimigo que não pareceu funcionar. Shino venceu três das cinco partidas. Todas as três com Royal Straight Flush. Impressionante e inacreditável, Shino usou algum tipo de trapaça que Kabuto não conseguiu identificar. Mas, com toda certeza do mundo, não ia admitir a superioridade jamais!

A trivia, infelizmente, foi um desastre vergonhoso.

Ino, que acompanhou o poker bebendo devagar seu milk-shake de um jeito inegavelmente sensual e provocante, ficou responsável por sortear as questões no celular, usando um aplicativo popular qualquer.

— Quantas bandeiras tem na bandeira da China? — ela indagou.

— Cinco — Kabuto respondeu, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Correto — olhou para Shino — Qual a moeda da Mongólia?

O rapaz pensou por alguns segundos.

— Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac — Kabuto ficou impaciente.

— Não sei — admitiu.

— Tugrik — Ino respondeu a contra-gosto. A próxima era de Kabuto — Em que país existe um poço de gás natural apelidado de "Porta para o Inferno" que está em chamas desde 1971?

— Turcomenistão — terminou a afirmativa com uma risadinha debochada.

— Acertou — Ino bufou, olhou para Shino — Qual celebridade foi carregada por seus guarda-costas ao longo da Grande Muralha da China?

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas. Ficou claro que não fazia a menor ideia.

— Não sei — confessou ao final de alguns segundos.

— Justin Bieber, cara! Você vive em que mundo? Ou só é burro mesmo?

— Continuando — Ino cortou irritada — Em 1976, Saigon mudou seu nome para…?

— Ho Chi Minh City — Kabuto respondeu cheio de si, pronunciando as letrinhas com um sotaque forçado irritante.

— Sim, é isso — Ino admitiu um tanto aliviada por não precisar repetir aquele nome. Novamente era a vez de Shino — Qual país tem a cachoeira mais alta do mundo?

— Brasil — Shino soou certo de que acertou ao menos aquela.

— Passou perto. Venezuela — Ino respondeu pesarosa. Shino errou três de cinco, desse modo Kabuto venceu a trivia e empatou as coisas — Vitória de Kabuto. Caralho, Shino. Se eu jogasse me sairia muito melhor do que você.

— Duvido — Shino respondeu seco.

Kabuto riu da cena, adorava assistir “problemas no paraíso”.

— Não sei não, cara. Você errou todas! Tenho certeza que essa gostosa é muito melhor! — a afirmação veio com clara intenção de ofender. Emendou com uma risada escandalosa, que foi cortada abruptamente. O SCM contraiu-lhe o céu da boca, sinalizando claramente o fim do jogo.

— Eu… eu perdi?! — ficou de pé num impulso, acometido por uma vertigem que o fez cambalear.

— É, benzinho — Ino apoiou os braços sobre a mesa — Você admitiu que seu oponente é melhor. Eram as regras.

— Mas… mas… — Kabuto estava totalmente confuso. Tentava entender a situação, enquanto seu cérebro era reconfigurado. Ele passava de mestre para escravo.

— Sente-se — Ino mandou e o rapaz obedeceu. O choque em sua face era quase de dar pena. Quase.

— O SCM não está comigo — Shino resolveu contar — Ino era sua oponente desde o começo.

Sim. A estratégia de Shikamaru era arriscada, mas não havia nenhuma regra proibindo isso. Se uma pessoa podia ser coagida a participar do jogo contra a vontade, abria a premissa para que outros engodos se concretizassem. Kabuto mostrava um fraco por mulheres bonitas, a personalidade arrogante e cheia de si pensaria que Ino era apenas a distração. Na verdade, a garota estava com o SCM desde a casa de Shino. O único risco real estava na mínima chance de Kabuto pedir para ver o aparelho, mas isso não aconteceu. Shino se aproximou da mesa um passo antes de Ino, o suficiente para que o outro acreditasse que estava usando o SCM. O enganaram por completo.

Depois era apenas questão da habilidade de Ino em esperar o momento certo para atacar. Kabuto caiu como um patinho!

— Fique sentado aí quietinho — Ino ordenou.

— Vamos cuidar do Kiba — Shino sentiu alívio excruciante gelar o sangue em suas veias. Graças a ousadia de Kurenai, a estratégia de Shikamaru e à atuação de Ino, o plano foi um sucesso!

Os dois se levantaram, logo localizando o garoto que ainda engatinhava pela lanchonete. Mais do que depressa Ino abaixou-se perto dele:

— Chega, Kiba — foi obedecida na hora — Você está livre, eu anulo sua condição atual. A partir de agora você volta a ser um jogador neutro, nem mestre nem escravo.

Ele teve forças somente para lançar um olhar de gratidão na direção de Shino, antes de perder os sentidos e cair nos braços do namorado que também se abaixara esperando por algo assim. Só mesmo o vínculo doentio para manter Kiba consciente em tal estado de exaustão.

Shino teve que se segurar para não apertar o corpo ferido nos braços. Sentiu-se feliz, e tão livre quanto se ele próprio tivesse sido liberado através da ordem de Ino. Sua próxima ação foi tirar o SCM da boca do namorado com cuidado, para evitar qualquer contratempo. Depois ergueu-se com ele nos braços. Tsume e Hana estavam a postos, prontas para levá-los ao hospital. Ino ficaria por ali, enquanto Kurenai invadiria com seus amigos detetives, uma detenção em flagrante para interrogar Kabuto, reunir todos os escravos que ele aprisionou e libertá-los do verdadeiro inferno. A investigação alcançaria outro patamar, com Kabuto conseguiriam pistas para desvendar ainda mais o esqueça desumano.

Mas quanto a isso Shino não nutria interesse. Sua prioridade era cuidar do namorado, ajudá-lo e protegê-lo. Sim, aquilo era muito mais importante.

Graças aos céus o pesadelo acabou.


End file.
